If You Still Believe
by Nynayve
Summary: Ginny's thoughts during Deathly Hallows. Songfic, Ginny thinking about her family and Harry.


"If you still believe" is from Legend of Dragoon". This short song fic is day three of my NaNoWriMo personal challenge: write 50,000 words, and update a story a day, or put up a story of at least 1000 words. Hope you enjoy, please let me know what you think!

* * *

_I had a dream that I could fly_

_I can feel each moment as time goes by_

_We'd never be too far away,_

_You would always be here, I heard you say_

Ginny Weasley never doubted Harry Potter. Throughout the years she knew him, she knew he would always be the same. Dependable, honorable, brave, and incredibly nosy. She had a crush on him from the very moment she met him, until, during her fourth year, she gave it up as a lost cause, and became his friend. As luck would have it, her fifth year, he noticed her, and they started dating.

They would take long walks around the lake, and talk late into the night. When Professor Dumbledore died, and Harry broke up with her, she was hurt, but unsurprised. She knew it was bound to happen, because Harry was Harry. He felt that keeping her safe was more important than keeping each other happy.

Over the summer, before Harry came to the Burrow, she had a dream. She was flying on her broom, watching events below her. She saw people fighting, buildings being destroyed, loved ones dying and she could do nothing about it. In front of her, she saw Harry, out of reach, but beckoning to her, calling her name. She woke up, in a cold sweat.

What haunted her waking moments for weeks wasn't the death, or destruction, or her own helplessness. It was Harry, promising to return, promising he wouldn't die.

Which meant that he was leaving.

_I never thought_

_Thought that it would be our last goodbye_

_(our last goodbye.)_

_I still can dream_

_That one day love will fall out from the sky_

When everyone left her in the Room of Requirement, Ginny hardly gave a thought to everyone hugging or kissing her. But days later, her thoughts so rarely strayed from Fred's last goodbye. It wasn't inside the room, with the rest of her family. It was before the battle, before they even went to Hogwarts. He had a feeling, he told her, that something was going to happen soon. He hugged her close, and told her he loved her, and apologized for his pranks on her.

For her part, she swatted his arm, and told him he was daft.

Now she wished that she had spent more time with him. Told him she loved him.

George told her that Fred knew she loved him, and that he wouldn't want her wallowing in her despair. True to Weasley form, she hit him too, told him to follow his own advice.

_Do you still remember all the time that has gone by?_

_(do you believe?)_

_Do you still believe that love can fall out from the sky?_

_If from where you're standing, you can see the sky above_

_I'll be waiting for you, if you still believe in love_

_(do you still believe?)_

_Find a way to bring back yesterday_

_Find a way to love_

_I hope we stay_

_When tomorrow becomes today_

_Love will find a way_

Ginny was heartbroken when she heard Voldemort's voice ring out that Harry was dead. She listened in silence as Neville, sweet, cowardly Neville, found his bravery and stood up to the evil man. She barely registered that people were moving, until she saw Luna and Hermione dueling Bellatrix, and she rushed off to help them.

Her life flashed before her as she duel furiously, certain she was about to die, and no longer caring. She knew, Harry would be there, he was dead, so dying now wouldn't be so bad. She could see Harry, and Fred, and at the rate this night was going, most of her family would follow soon.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!" The scream closely followed a green jet of light, and Ginny saw her mother dropping her cloak to the ground and striding forward to fight Bellatrix. Ginny found herself caring again as she watched her mothers wand dance.

Her mother caught Bellatrix off guard, and Ginny watched in slow motion as Voldemort turned to face her, raising his wand, and a cry of "_PROTEGO_!" shocked everyone out of their stupor. He was alive!

_I'll be waiting for you, in my heart you are the one_

_If I cannot find you, I will look up to the sun_

_(do you believe, do you believe?)_

_If from where you're standing, you can see the sky above_

_I'll be waiting for you, if you still believe in love_

Ginny waited Harry out. When he finally descended from Gryffindor Tower and faced the crowds, she was the first person he went to. He scooped her up into his arms, kissing her in front of everyone. Cheers rose around them, not that she really noticed.

The next years were tough. She joined the Holyhead Harpies, and he became an Auror just after the Battle. They saw each other infrequently for a while, but found solace in some things that never changed. They would watch the moon, separated as they were by such great distances, and sometimes unable to Apperate or Floo.

But always, they kept up the hope that one day, things would be normal for them, calm, no longer a raging sea of chaos.

_Do you believe?_

_Do you believe?_

_Do you still remember all the time that has gone by?_

_Do you still believe that love can fall out from the sky?_

_If from where you're standing, you can see the sky above_

_(do you believe?)_

_I'll be waiting for you, if you still believe in love_

_Do you believe?_

Watching their youngest child leave for Hogwarts, Harry and Ginny wiped tears from their eyes. Home would be quiet without Lily running around, but looking at each other, knowing their children would be safe at Hogwarts, neither could really be upset.

Harry's scar hadn't pained him in twenty-one years. Ginny's mind wandered back, beyond the final Battle, to strolling the lake hand in hand with Harry, sitting with him in the Common Room, Ron and Hermione fighting, making up, fighting some more.

Yes, she believed. She believed in Harry.


End file.
